


Black Hole

by neadevar



Series: Let The Human In [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But only briefly mentioned, more about Noctis having had his uterus removed, past ignoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: It felt a lot worse than anyone could have prepared Noctis for.





	Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned Noctis having had his uterus removed in Haze so I'm delving into that. This wasn't supposed to become a huge project for me. What have I done.

It felt a lot worse than anyone could have prepared Noctis for. His body ached and not in the way that was stitches and staples pulling at his skin or the ache of having something ripped from him. It was something agonizing and deep. Something rooted in instinct. It left him gasping for air on the verge of begging, tears streaming down his face in a way that hadn’t happened since his mother passed. A black hole in him, sucking everything good, tearing him apart from the inside while he laid in bed breathless.

Noct remembered coming off the anesthesia and seeing his dad crying and apologizing profusely above him. He still wasn’t sure why he was sorry at all. The choice to go through with this had been left up to him and he  _ chose  _ this. He weighed his options for years, met with a therapist twice a month to make sure he was mentally prepared for this, and found and talked with the surgeon in great detail about the operation months in advance. Point was, his dad made it very clear that this choice was up to him and he  _ made  _ the choice. His father, the  _ king _ , crying above him didn’t make sense.

The doctor kept him under for most of the first week. They had talked about this too, how he’d be unconscious or at the very least unaware until he had healed a little bit more. They were worried about him, or more the omega part of him, panicking and growing unstable. Torn sutures and internal damage were a real concern.

When he woke up Prompto was there, and he immediately turned and started dry heaving. His best friend reacted immediately. A hand went to his back, a small basin placed in front of him even though all he could get up was bile.

“I’ve got you, buddy,” Prompto assured, rubbing along his spine. “It’s okay.”

It didn’t  _ feel  _ okay, and Noctis had to remind himself that he had wanted this when the aches and pains wracked his body. Prompto crooned trying to comfort him but he could hardly hear it past the roar in his ears or feel it past the ache in his chest. 

  
  
  


It took him another two weeks to get out of bed.

It wasn’t the incision in his abdomen. That had been healing quite well and the staples had been removed not long after he had woken up dry heaving the second time. There would be minimal scarring, or at least not more then there should, and the doctor was pleased with the progress his body was making in healing. It was the insistent ache of  _ loss  _ that left him bedridden. It sapped his energy, had him crying over the littlest things, and wouldn’t let him keep food down for anything. He had been hooked up on an IV far longer than his doctor would have liked.

_ “It is highly possible that your body will reject these changes,”  _ Noct’s therapist had explained.  _ “Having something so important to the omega part of you taken won’t come easy for you at all.” _

He never understood that, people talking as if his omega part was separate from his own person. It was all  _ him,  _ wasn’t it? It wasn’t like two people inside of him battling for dominance. It wasn’t a voice in his head. It wasn’t until he woke up that he really understood. It was him, yes, but it was bigger than him too. Deeper. More primal. And it was in  _ agony.  _

Ignis visited often, bringing books to read that would have normally driven him to insanity any other occasion but he had been so desperate to hear someone talk who wasn’t speaking medical lingo or trying to chat his ear off. Not that Prompto’s constant prattle was annoying, it was just nice to doze off and listen to someone speak low and quiet and soothing. Gladio only came by once. The scent of alpha had driven Noctis into an almost manic episode, resulting in a broken lamp, a bruised eye when Gladio made the mistake of trying to grab him to calm him down, and many many used tissues over the next few hours. Noctis didn’t even know he had that many tears  _ in  _ him. His stomach ached where his brain kept screaming  _ MISSING MISSING MISSING  _ for days afterward before he was able to push the overwhelming black hole in his chest to the back of his mind.

The third week he was able to hold down food and he felt less like jumping out of a window. The fourth week he came home. The masses had been told his month stay in the hospital was for some work on his spine left over from his accident as a child. The pain had faded and Noctis refused to forget that he wanted this.

He’d done it and now there was no going back.

  
  
  


“Prompto’s been sleeping a lot since his heat,” Gladiolus remarked, eyebrows slightly furrowed in worry.

Noctis arched an eyebrow. Prompto’s thinly veiled crush on the hulking mass of a man was obvious to everyone except the object of his desires. Seeing the worry on his face, as well as he hid it, had the prince smirking behind his cup of tea. Maybe his best friend’s impromptu heat did him some good if it got Gladio’s attention.

“It has only been a few days since his heat, his body has had quite the strain,” Ignis assured, looking towards the trailer door briefly. “He could use the rest.”

“I’m going to go check on him,” the shield stood up from his chair and opened the door without waiting for permission. Not that he needed it. Even if Noctis had disapproved or asked him to stay he doubted he would for long.

“I’m very grateful your heats were never like that,” Ignis remarked, taking a sip from his own cup of tea.”

Noctis shrugged and put his drink down. “I’ve only had three in a lifetime, and my last one could hardly be called a heat.”

“You certainly cried a lot,” Iggy teased.

Noctis kicked him from under the table. “At least I wasn’t overwhelmingly horny.”

That part was certainly a blessing. He remembered his first heat when he was fourteen, where he woke up thinking he had wet the bed before he realized just where the wetness was coming from. He had run to his father in a panic thinking he was dying. He was given a rather quick lesson in biology before being sent back to his room where he stayed the next three days, food being brought to him by Ignis. His second one was an act of rebellion at eighteen when he stopped taking his suppressants to piss off his father, and poor Ignis had been suckered into spending the heat with him. His last one was after his surgery when he couldn’t be on suppressants until he was properly recovered. Without the proper equipment it had just hurt. Cramps in his stomach and a slight headache but mostly just a mess of emotions.

His advisor hummed for a moment, “Do you ever regret it?”

“No,” Noctis told him truthfully. The medication he had to be on for life sucked, yes, but that was the only issue he had. Heats might happen if he got off of his suppressants but they wouldn’t be unbearable, he would never carry kids, and sometimes at night he woke up with an ache in his chest, but he didn’t regret it in the least.

“I can get fucked without worrying about unwanted brats,” He said bluntly. 

Iggy scowled at him, “Speaking of we need to get a pregnancy test for Prompto.”

“He’s not pregnant,” Noctis said. “We would have smelled it on him.”

“Even so I’d like to be sure.”

Noct couldn’t imagine being in Prompto’s situation, having to deal with a heat or the risk of getting pregnant. The thought made him sick. The idea that had he not been the prince he would have been expected to find an alpha, to deal with the stigma of being an omega. That it was a secret felt like a blessing. That he had been given the resources and choices he had felt like a miracle. 

Noctis looked towards the trailer, listening to the muffled voices from inside for a moment and pressed a hand to his own stomach where his missing organs would have been. Yeah, he didn’t regret a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do i do this to myself there's more to come when I get around to it. I want to write about Noct's first heat with Iggy. Also Prom's and Gladio's conversation in the trailer.  
> My tumblr is Neadevar.tumblr.com if you wanted to stop by and say hi, give me your promptio headcanons (or any headcanons for that matter) or even suggestions or requests for stories. I might not add them to this AU but if I like it enough I'll write it -thumbs up-


End file.
